


Juho and The Seven Lost Boys

by Zurenika



Series: Sepgu Fairytales [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, don't expect much pretty much crack, i hope you enjoy tho lol, snow white but in the modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: based on ate maya's tweet. a modern retelling of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves with Juho as Snow White and Rowoon as Prince Charming.. Also, a hint o magic and fantasyIm on twitter @kaydawonie





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, you have to run! Run as fast as you can and don’t look back!”

Juho nodded. The guy had been with him for three years, a friend more than a bodyguard and with the situation they’re in, he didn’t know if he’ll find him alive afterwards.

A spray of bullets hit the car once more. 

“It’s been an honor protecting you, Juho-ssi,” the guy said as he inspected his gun. He looked towards Juho, the determination clear in his face and nodded. The guy stepped out of the car, guns ablaze and started to shoot at their attackers. Then,

"RUN!" 

Juho jumped out of his hiding place and ran. He couldn’t see anything ahead of him and he didn't care. Run. Just run. He felt branches and leaves and other things scratch his skin but that didn't stop him in any way. He knew there were people following him and so he ran faster. 

After a while, the sound of the gunfire disappeared and the only thing he can hear is the sound of his labored breathing and the crunching of twigs and leaves under his feet. 

He didn’t know how long he ran or in what direction he was headed but suddenly, there was a break in the trees and he found himself standing in a clearing with three small cabins around. And there, in the far distance was a house, a modern two-story house painted a dirty white. 

There was no time to waste as he knew there were people on his heels and so Juho tried the first cabin to his left but it was locked - the same thing with the second and the third. Having no other choice, he made his way quietly towards the white house, praying to whoever is listening that it was open. 

Juho sighed in relief as the doorknob turned and he slipped inside, locking the door behind him just as voices rang out. 

“What is this place?’

“Juho-ssi! Come out and play with us!”

He can hear them checking each building,  and there were even gunfire which Juho assumed was them forcing open the houses. Afraid, he quietly made his way up the stairs to look for another way out.

There were several rooms in the second floor and he rushed towards the one near the end. There were two beds in it and a small window. He walked towards the window, making sure to keep in the shadows and peered outside. 

There were three guys huddled in the center of the clearing, they were gesturing to each other angrily and Juho can almost make out the sound of their angry voices. 

One of the men, threw his hands up in the air and wheeled around, walking away. He saw the other two exchange a look and then, one of them raised a gun and shot the guy walking away.

Juho covered his mouth, muffling a gasp and he slid to the floor. He didn't know how long he was in that position but when he peered out the window again, there were no trace of the men, nor the body. 

He was safe, for tonight. 

He can feel his muscles screaming in pain and there is still a sharp pain in his chest whenever he breathes but that was fine. At least ,he won’t have to worry about the guys for the night.

He looked around the room, noticing for the first time, the signs of life in it. There were two beds in the room where he was in, one was made perfectly, the other was not. There was also a small lamp by the dresser, a cabinet and basically an assortment of things around.

He laid down on the bed, it’s softness pulling him in deeper into sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Stay back!” Youngbin shouted, putting his arms out to step all of them from entering. The door to the house was slightly open but he was sure that he locked it that morning. Inseong was beside him in an instant and with a nod, they went inside.

 “Check every nook and cranny and don’t do it alone.” He told them.

Everyone went through the house methodically, starting on the first floor. Even Chani, whose eyes were already dropping from exhaustion helped in the search. They cleared the first floor of the house easily enough and everyone converged at the foot of the stairs.

Hwiyoung and Dawon were already on the second floor landing, whispering between them.

“He’s in your room,” Dawon said, nodding towards Chani.

Everyone exchanged a look as they headed to the youngest’s room. The door was thrown wide open and from where they were standing, they could see a sleeping figure curled up on the bed.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Hwiyoung whispered as everyone moved towards it.

“Can’t you see his chest is going up and down? That means he’s breathing,” Dawon hissed.

They filed inside the room and surrounded Chani’s bed, talking to each other in whispers. As if sensing their presence, the figure stirred and everyone muffled a gasp. They watched as the figure turned in bed and finally opened its eyes. The guy blinked and rubbed his eyes before focusing on everyone.

“AHHHHHHH!!”

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

“WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” the guy screamed, holding pillows in front of him as some sort of shield.

“You’re sleeping on my bed!” Chani exclaimed. “MY BED!”

The guy looked around at all of them, and then put down the pillow. 

“Ehem. I-uh. I’m sorry. I…, I’m really sorry,” he said in a deep voice.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Youngbin asked rather harshly as he stepped forward. Inseong pulled him back and shook his head.

“Is something wrong?” Inseong asked instead, sitting on the bed. 

The guy looked at him from head to toe, and Inseong can see the cogs of his brain working as he tried to make sense of what’s actually happening.

“My name’s Juho and I need a place to stay.”

 “Excuse us, for one second,”

Youngbin ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“So? What do we do?” Jaeyoon asked. 

“Well, we need someone to clean the place up.” Inseong said.

“But can he cook?” Dawon asked. “We need someone to cook for us,”

Hwiyoung and Chani nodded in agreement.

“Is nobody going to ask whether it’s safe for us to have him stay here?” Youngbin said.

“Well, you’re asking it already, aren’t you?” Chani retorted.

“I mean, if he can help around the house why not,” Taeyang quipped.

They all burst into small conversation that Youngbin had to raise his voice to break it all up. “Okay, let’s do it in a simple way. All those in favor of letting the guy stay, raise your hands,”

Everyone had their hands up, except him. Youngbin sighed in defeat.

“Okay. Okay, it’s settled then. We’ll have him stay but only for a few days.”

Juho was standing rather awkwardly by the bed and jumped as they made their way inside.

“Juho-ssi, we’ve decided to let you stay.” Inseong announced.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


 Juho was just thankful that his mother – his real mother – wanted him to learn some household tasks. It’s been three days since he arrived at the house and all he was doing was cleaning after everyone. Juho had a lot of questions, the top would be where they go at night but he managed to keep to himself.

 “So what’s your story?”

Juho looked up from the dishes. Inseong was lounging on the kitchen counter beside him, a drink in hand. “If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?

Sometimes, Juho thinks that the house was magical and that the people living in it were not human. All seven of them disappear at night and when he asked, Youngbin told him that they were working. But really, working? At night? If it’s only the older ones, he might believe it but Taeyang, Hwiyoung and Chani are always with them and all seven would trudge back into the house just before the sun rises, exhausted.

Juho thought they were vampires but they don’t really burn under the sun and they don’t attack him and really now, vampires? In 2018? It’s just absurd.

“The Lost Boys,” Inseong said.

“Excuse me?”

Inseong smiled and faced him properly.

“Let’s start with your story first?”

They moved back to the dining room where Youngbin and Jaeyoon were, a bottle of wine between them. Juho knew from their expectant faces that they’ve been wondering how to talk to him for the last few days.

Oh well, Juho thought. They allowed me to stay with them. The least I can do is be honest.

Youngbin pushed the bottle of wine towards him but he declined. The silence was heavy and he can feel their eyes on him. Juho took a deep breath before starting his story. 

“That night I stumbled upon this house, we were ambushed. I was on my way home from a company party when these two vans just pulled in front of us and started to shower the car I was in with bullets. My mom is-was- a politician, her entire family are in politics so they always take precautions,” he breathed. Talking about his mom and the ambush is starting to drain him. 

“To cut the story short, I escaped from the ambush and here we are,”

“And you’re step mom, what’s her name?” Inseong asked, fiddling with his glass.

“She calls herself Yunaria, wh – Why?”

The three exchanged knowing glasses which Juho did not miss. “Is something wrong? Do you know her?” he asked. 

“Yunaria, she’s… she’s the reason why we’re here.” Youngbin said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it started with Inseong,” Jaeyoon started. All eyes turned to Inseong as he told his story.

Juho listened to them for hours and discovered that Yunaria, Yuna or whoever she is have done the same thing to almost everyone in the house – getting power and money and all sorts of things from all these families and destroying their names and lineage in the process.

 “But of course, we’re not the type to go down easy, are we?” Youngbin said after Jaeyoon finished with his tale.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where we go at night?”

Juho nodded. It’s the question he’s been dying to know the answer to and finally, he’s going to get it.

“We found something interesting about Yunaria – about why she chose our families. And I know this is going to sound absurd to you but you have to trust us,” Youngbin started

“She’s an angel – a fallen one at that and our families were the ones who led the campaign against t-.” Inseong continued.

Juho shook his head. This isn’t right. He can’t even comprehend what they were saying.

“That’s enough for tonight, I think,” Youngbin said cutting off Inseong midsentence. “Forget we said that last part. Good night, Juho,”

Youngbin stood up and walked away without another word. Jaeyoon and Inseong followed him after a second, leaving Juho alone with his thoughts. 

That was really absurd. Angels, really? he muttered, pulling the bottle of wine closer.  

Juho woke up with a terrible hangover. All the others weren't around and he decided to take a stroll outside. 

He came across a small garden nestled under huge oak trees. There were roses and tulips and other different colored flowers on the ground. In the middle of it was an old well, vines creeping up on it's sides. He was walking towards it when there was a rustling sound to his right. 

Juho was frozen i place, fear suddenly gripping his entire body. 

A tall man emerged from some bushes, slightly disheveled but still looking good. Juho immediately noticed the expensive clothes and shoes and-

"Excuse me. Where am i? What is this place?" 

He is beautiful. There is no other word to describe him - just, beautiful. Even his voice sounded perfect that it's almost unfair. 

"Uhm, hello?" 

Juho shook his head and met the guys eyes and was immediately lost in them.

"I'm sorry. Hi, you're somewhere in the middle of the forest," 

The guy looked at him incredulously and Juho realized how stupid his answer was. "I-ah, i'm sorry. I don't really know where is this exactly. i'm also a bit lost," he continued hoping the guy would buy his answer this time

"I'm Rowoon, by the way. Uhm, since we're both lost, do you like to uhm, stick together to find our way out? You know, two heads are better than one?" the guy asked. 

Juho smiled. "I mean, yeah. sure, why not. I actually saw a path not far from here," 

Rowoon walked towards him a bit hesitantly but Juho just smiled and led the way. Dawon and Youngbin had accompanied him out of the woods several times now, saying that he always has an option to leave. Juho had memorized the way already but he didn't think it safe to come out of hiding yet. 

"So, are you some sort of model or something?" Juho asked, looking back at the guy following him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, i haven't introduced myself yet," Juho said stopping in his tracks. "My name's J-Zuho, by the way," the name change was a bit last minute but he realized he didn't really know this person and it might be one of Yunaria's guys. 

"Nice to meet you, Zuho-ssi," 

"Come on, the path's this way," Juho said. 

It was easy talking to Rowoon. The guy is curious about a lot of things and he's easily fascinated by the small tales that Juho told him about the forest. The path leading towards the highway felt short and Juho was slightly disappointed that it has now come to an end. 

"My friends are still back there, i have to go back for them," Juho said as Rowoon and him emerged on the side of a highway. 

"I- Thank you so much, Zuho-ssi, " Rowoon said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think writing this would be exhausting~ aaaaah anyway, i did what i could.. i hope things somehow made sense and y'all can talk to me if it didn't
> 
> btw, i've made a series Sepgu Fairytales.. modern retelling of fairytales lol

Juho walked back to the house feeling a bit lighter. It's good to be able to talk to someone other than the seven guys who pretty much adopted him and Rowoon looking so goddamn gorgeous also didn't hurt.

The guys were still not back from wherever they disappear to when he arrived back at the house and, seeing as how he was pretty much done for the day, Juho decided to take a nap.  

++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was streaming through the stained glass windows. His footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet that had seen better days. He looked around, feeling a wave of nostalgia. This was his mother's favorite summer house - its way up in the mountains where the press couldn't reach them, it's quiet and most importantly, it houses all of her favorite books. And somehow, it became Juho's favorite place too but he hadn’t set foot in it after his mom died. 

He knew this was a dream but it felt so vivid – so real.

A figure ran past him, little feet hurrying towards the huge glass display at the end of the hall. Juho smiled, it was him when he was around 9 or 10 years old – about a year before his mother died. 

Little Juho stopped in front of the glass display and pressed his nose against it, trying to have a better look at the thing inside.

The glass case housed a huge sword and a shield, the inscription of which has been blurred by time and restoration. Since he was little, he had always been fascinated by it but didn't really know much about the piece. 

"Juho-yah~ Where are you?~" 

Juho looked behind him and almost choked on his tears. His mother emerged from the corner, her eyes bright and kind and her smile - her smile is one of the few things that Juho can still remember clearly. 

"Eomma!' he said at the same moment that his little version did. 

His mother walked past him and headed towards where little Juho was.

"Eomma! Why do we have a sword here? Did haraboji fight some evil men before? Was he like one of those anime characters?"

His mother ruffled his hair. "Yes! He definitely did! You're great, great, great, great~ grandfather used this before," she said.

"Ah, he must have looked so cool!" Juho exclaimed, looking back at the artifact. 

"I'm sure he did!" his mother said. 

"I want to use it too someday, mom! Can i use it someday please?" 

His mother straightened up and held his hand firmly. "Of course you can, Juho. I'm sure you'll use this one day." she said before wheeling to face the current him. 

A chill ran down Juho's spine as his mother - this dream version of her fixed her with a serious stare that froze him in place. 

"Now come along. Dinner's almost ready," she said, breaking the spell. 

Juho woke up gasping, all traces of sleep were gone from his body and there was only a stark realization that everything Youngbin and the guys told him were true. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

"The sword, are you sure it's in the house? That you didn't make it up?" Youngbin asked. 

"Yes! I'm sure it's there! I remember always looking at it! I just- i forgot about it until last night!" Juho exclaimed. "What does this mean?"

"It means that your family might have been the ones who lead the crusade against the fallen angels. As far as i know, there were no artifacts of that kind in any of our houses." Inseong explained. 

Juho closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thinking about it is giving him a terrible headache and he just wanted to sleep it off. 

"We'll probably be late tonight. Don't wait up for us," Youngbin said. "We’ll be gone for the whole night probably. You'll be okay, right?" 

Juho nodded. After a few minutes, the rest of the guys trooped out the door, the air around them excited and bit hopeful. 

Silence, finally, Juho muttered with a sigh.

He went to the living room and crashed down on the couch. He just felt so exhausted from everything.

Juho was about to fall asleep when a knock came from the door. He groaned, and turned to his side, hoping that whoever it was at the door would just leave. Unfortunately, the person knocking was annoying and didn’t let up.

Juho got up, annoyed and walked to the door, ready to talk down to whoever was outside.

He swallowed all the words and curses that he had been meaning to say upon seeing the woman by the door. She looked around forty or fifty or maybe older, with short hair and a black coat.

“Hello, I’m sorry.. I- my brother and I met an accident near here and your house was the only one that’s near. Uhm, can I make a call or something, both of our phones are dead,” she said in one breath.

“I’m sorry. We don’t have a phone in the house and I lost mine a few days ago. I’m sorry I can’t help you,” Juho replied feeling so bad that he can’t offer anything in return.

The woman hung her head in defeat and sighed.

“If you like, you can stay here for a little while and I’ll go to your brother,” Juho offered, stepping to the side to let her in.

Her features immediately lit up and she went inside.

“You’re alone in here?” she asked as they made their way to the living room. The woman was looking around the room, clutching a backpack that Juho only noticed now.

“Nah, I’m living with some other guys here,” Juho replied. “Water?”

She nodded and sat down on the couch. Juho left her to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

“Here you go,” he said passing the glass to her.

The woman thanked him and asked him a few more questions about the house and his housemates.

“I should really get back to my brother, he might be worried about me now,” she said, standing up.

“I mean, okay. I’ll walk with you,” Juho offered.

“You’re so kind. Here, I have something for you,” she said and started to rummage in her backpack. A second later, she pulled out a small plastic container which she handed to Juho.

“They’re apple cookies. I made them,” she said proudly.

Juho thanked the woman and opened the lid. The cookies looked deliciously, the smell of the cinnamon making his mouth water.

“They look really good,” Juho commented.

“Wait till you taste them!” she exclaimed.

Juho laughed and reached out to grab one. He bit into it and his mouth exploded in a ton of flavors.

“This is really good!”

The woman began laughing maniacally and Juho was confused, Then, he felt his throat constricting – a vague feeling of hands on his neck squeezing the life out of him. He turned to the woman but saw that her face was melting off, transforming until –

“Y-yuna-“

Juho dropped to the floor.

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Rowoon-ah! Are you sure that it's here?" Youngu asked as he batted several branches away from his face.

"Yes! Just- Follow me- oooof!" Rowoon called back as he strangled with some vines that caught his hair.

“Why didn’t you just ask for his number? Then we wouldn’t have to go through with this!”

His manager’s voice sounded a lot further to his liking but there was no turning back now. Thinking about it, Youngu was right. He should have asked Zuho but he was slightly freaking out that time and he remembered that the guy wasn’t in any rush and that his friends were still here. So he arrived at the conclusion that they were probably camping overnight and that is why Rowoon decided to return to the forest and find the guy.

“Rowoon-ah! Can you wait for me!”

“Hyung! Just follow the path I’m making!” he replied.

Rowoon felt like the vines and the bushes were getting thicker as he went and he almost had half a mind to turn back when he spotted something shining up ahead.

He felt excited, he didn’t know what it was but something was urging him on and so Rowoon, rushed to the place, glad that he was wearing a rather thick coat.

It took him only a few minutes to emerge out of the clearing with the well, the place where he saw Juho. He was smiling but then he realized that the thing that was shining was a glass casket.

Rowoon slowly walked up to it and peered down.

He stepped back in surpise, feeling the blood drain out of his face.

“N-no! This can’t be!”

Juho lay in the glass casket, looking as if he was sleeping. Or maybe he was really asleep, maybe it’s a prank by one of his friends.

“Who are you?”

He whirled around and faced a guy about his age.

“Who are you and why are you here?” the guy repeated.

“J-Juho, what happened to him? We were only talking yesterday!” Rowoon exclaimed.

“Yesterday? So was it you that caused him to fall?” The guy was walking towards him with death in the eyes. Rowoon took several steps back and braced himself for whatever attack.

“DAWON, STOP!”

Another guy walked up to them and Rowoon was just thankful that this one doesn’t look as violent as the other one.

“I’m sorry.  Things have been tense around here. How do you know Juho?” the new guy asked him.

Rowoon sighed in relief and straightened himself. ‘The other day, I got lost around here and that’s when i met Juho. We talked and he walked with me towards the highway. What happened to him? Is he – dead?”

The guy shook his head. “No. He’s just. He can’t wake up. We’ve tried everything..,”

“Uhm, that doesn’t explain the fact that you have him in a glass casket in the middle of nowhere?”

The guy smirked. “You don’t know anything about what’s happening here,”

“Look, I think you all should bring him to a hospital. Or at the very least, somewhere where he’ll be taken care of,” Rowoon exclaimed.

The guy sighed, his shoulders sagging. “You think we haven’t thought about it? We would have brought him somewhere if only it was safe!”

“I know a place. It’s not far from here. I can make calls to people and make sure no one can disturb us and I happen to know a doctor,”

 ++++++++++++++++++++++

Rowoon was just thankful that the agency allowed him to use the rest house. It didn’t take long and although his schedule is gonna be hectic for the next few months; it’s a small price to pay.

They called in a moving truck and covered the glass casket as discreetly as they could. The drive to the house was a quiet one and Rowoon can see Youngbin’s tensed shoulder. He was introduced to the others just minutes before the truck came and things are a bit awkward.

“We’re really thankful for your help, Rowoon-ssi,” Inseong said breaking the silence.

He looked up and smiled at the guy. ‘It’s the least I can do to help,”

They lapsed back to an awkward silence until they reached the house.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Have you seen what’s upstairs?” Jaeyoon whispered sliding beside him.

Youngbin shook his head. He had been with the sleeping Juho for hours now, helping Rowoon and his manager set things up.

“It’s the sword. We’re here! We’re actually here!” Jaeyoon said, the excitement was rolling off of him in waves.

“Really? Show me!”

They went up the second floor and headed straight for the glass case at the end of the hall. Youngbin used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe off the dust from the surface and looked inside.

The blade still looked sharp and the shield sturdy. He can make out several enochian inscriptions along the edge of the shield and even on the hilt of the sword.

“Don’t you think it’s a coincidence?” Jaeyoon asked.

“There are no coincidences, Jaeyoon-ah. Juho met Rowoon for a reason and we are all here for a reason and I think, I think we’ll finally be free,” Youngbin said, more to himself than to Jaeyoon.

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Yunaria!”

Everyone rushed downstairs, surprised to see their visitor. Yunaria stood in front of Juho’s casket, caressing his hair in a gentle way but the look in her eyes tells otherwise. Everyone had gathered around her and she took her sweet time facing them.

“My children,” she finally said. “It’s such a sight to see you all together,” her voice sounded sickly sweet and Youngbin wanted to erase the smile from her lips.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Whatever do you mean, Youngbin? One of my sons is dead and as a mother, I have to see that he’s given the proper rights,” she answered stepping forward.

“You were never a mother to any of us. You just wanted to crush our families and stamp out our lineages,” Inseong replied.

“Miss Yuna, you’re here!”

Rowoon emerged from one of the rooms and immediately sensed the tensed atmosphere.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, looking at the hostile faces of Youngbin and the rest.

“Nothing’s wrong, dear. You don’t have to worry. I think your friends were just surprised to see me here. Anyway, is there somewhere we can talk?” Yuna said, walking towards Rowoon and linking arms with him.

“Youngu hyung’s in the library. We can talk to there. Uhm, can you give me five minutes? I’ll just talk to them?” Rowoon asked her in a low voice.

“Of course,” Yuna replied and went on her way.

“Okay, what is wrong with all of you? Yuna owns this place and we should be thankful that she helped us!”

“Oh that explains it,” Hwiyoung said from the corner.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing! Hwiyoung means nothing. You should go on and talk with Yuna. We seven have something to talk about amongst ourselves too,” Youngbin said in a dismissing tone.

Without another word, Youngbin walked towards the front doors and everyone followed suit. Rowoon sighed. If it weren’t for Juho, he would have left these guys in the woods.

He walked back to the casket and held Juho’s hand.

“You know, I told them to just put you in a bed but they refused.” Rowoon whispered. “I can’t wait for you to wake up soon, Juho,”

Rowoon looked around and seeing as he was the only one in the room, he bent down and brushed his lips against Juho’s.

“I hope you wake up soon,” he whispered.

 ++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The sound of glass crashing brought everyone back into the living room. Hwiyoung and Chani were rushing to the casket but from what Rowoon could see, the thing was still intact.

“Juho’s not here!” Hwiyoung said.

“WHAT?!” everyone rushed to where he was and true enough, Juho wasn’t there anymore. Without another word, they all went their separate ways to look for the guy.

“I’ll come back another time,” Rowoon heard Yuna.

 ++++++++++++++++++++++

“Nice to see you again, mother”

Juho was standing a few meters from the entrance, the sword and the shield on either side of him.

“You really think you could stop me with a century old piece of metal?” Yuna asked, walking towards him. “You must be joking.”

She stopped just a few steps ahead of him with a mad smile on her face. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she started to squirm in place.

“What are you doing? How are you doing this?” she screamed.

Hwiyoung, Chani and Taeyang appeared behind her looking proud of their work.

“It’s a binding spell, mom,” Chani said, taking his place behind Juho. “We’ve studied long and hard for this day,” The ground beneath her started to glow and Juho can clearly the see the runes that the guys had placed.

“STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!”  Yuna was screaming now, her voice was changing, twisting into a deafening shriek.

Juho rushed forward, lifting his sword over his head and swung it downwards with everything he’s got. The blade made a hissing sound the moment it made contact with Yunaria’s skin and just like a hot knife slicing through butter it cut through her.

It was over as soon as it started.

Juho knelt to the ground, feeling exhausted and relieved and the others swarmed over him.

“It’s done. It’s done,” he kept on muttering.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Youngbin was looking at him with pride as he extended his hand. Juho took it and stood up.

“We’ll talk later, I guess,” Youngbin said.

“For now, there’s someone who has been waiting for you to wake up,”

Juho looked towards the doorway where Rowoon was standing still. He walked towards the guy not breaking eye contact.

“Hello, my real name’s Juho and I can explain all this,” he started, extending his hand.

Rowoon looked down at his hand and back up at Juho. Juho suddenly felt nervous but in the next moment, Rowoon pulled him close and gave him a hug.

“We have all the time in the world for that!” he said.

 

 

-The End


End file.
